Dark Past
by hajeboro
Summary: AU - What if Conan and Vi were ordinary little kids.  If that's the case where did they come from and how are they connected to Jimmy and the BO?  Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Boyfriend

Dark Past- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own it, just having fun.

Note: The chapters for this fic will be very short; most won't get past 1000 words. However, this means almost daily updates. Hope you enjoy! Also if you would like to beta this story please contact me.

Note 2: English names used. Sorry, but it makes it easier for me.

Rachael Moore was on the phone with her new boyfriend Jimmy Kudo. Rachael still couldn't believe that they had finally gotten together. She could always tell that Jimmy liked her, and she felt the same but they couldn't seem to express it. Finally two weeks before prom Jimmy finally asked her to be his boyfriend.

Right now she was currently on the phone with him. "An all paid for trip to Kyoto? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch Ran, three nights at any hotel of your choice from May 21st to 24th."

"But that's the day right after our Prom, wait a second I think I know what this is about. I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL KUDO!"

"It's not like that Rachael; if it was do you really think I would ask you when you are on speaker phone when your dad might be in the room?"

Ran turned bright red at this comment. "How did you know that it was a speaker phone?"

"The feedback, anyway this wasn't my idea. It was my parents."

"Your parents told you to take me to a hotel room?"

"Rachael let me explain. Last night my parents called me and old me they were moving and they needed my help. Apparently I have to go to the airport directly after prom and fly to L.A. When I told my mom this she said that you and your family and friends could stay in Kyoto to make up for it."

"I, wait what the hell?"

Jimmy let out a humorous laugh. "Well it's my parents, what do you expect? I've learned to just go with it."

"Well, I know that my parents could you a vacation so I'll be inclined to accept your offer. I'll call around noon tomorrow and tell you exactly how many people will be going. Out of curiosity where are your parents moving?"

"Boston."

"Boston, where's that?" Rachael asked puzzled. That didn't sound like anywhere in California.

"It's a city on the Atlantic Ocean," Jimmy replied not sounded happy about it.

"Not happy with the arrangement?"

"You could say that. I thought that my parents live far enough away as it was? Now there moving farther away, cross country in-fact."

"That has to be rough. Why are they moving there?"

"Inspiration for dad's new book, I think. Hey I have to go; my parents are on the other line."

"Okay Jimmy, I'll see you soon."

"You sure will, love you."

"Love you to," Rachel said as she hung up the phone and frowned. She new that Jimmy's parents were a bit odd but they continued to surprise her.

"What's wrong?" her father asked as he walked in.

"Jimmy called, his parents are moving?"

"Are they moving back to Japan?" Conan inquired walking in looking cheerful.

"No, to a city called Boston," she told him.

"Oh, wow. That's on the other side of the world," Conan replied his good mood disappearing quickly, which startled Rachael very much. She knew that Conan and Mrs. Kudo were distantly related, but she wasn't sure how. In-fact she knew very little about Conan's family life at all.

"I was hoping to talk to her is all," Conan said answering her unasked question.

"You can still talk to her on the phone if you want, I'm sure that Jimmy could arrange it."

"That would be great; could you ask him for me?"

"Sure thing Conan, out of curiosity what do you want to talk to her about?"

"Oh, ah nothing much," Conan replied nervously.

"Conan, what's going on?"

"My parents told me to contact her for some reason. Don't ask me why, I have no idea."

This alarmed her. Conan sounded mad to say the least, something that didn't happen very often. He really is a very well mannered child.

"They always speak in riddles, my parents. I guess they think it makes them cleaver. Well two can play at that game. What's that flying at you? It's my fist!" Conan muttered as he went walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door leaving her stunned. She took a second to gather her thoughts. She was wrong; Conan wasn't mad, he was furious. Why he was furious, she didn't know. It sounded that Conan didn't know the whole story either. That's the reason he's mad right? It's the fact that his parents won't give him straight answers right? Or maybe there was something else going on. Thinking about this gave her a headache.

"Conan exactly what is going on with you?" Rachael asked to the empty room before walking away.

Like it? Hate it? Spot errors in it? Tell me in a review!

Next Chapter will be poster July 12 around 11 P.M. EST.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Long Story

Chapter 2: "It's complicated"

"That's great mom, I'll see you there. I'll call Jimmy now and tell him."

"Sounds good Rachael, I'm looking forward to it. By the way how are things going with Jimmy?"

"There pretty good. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't wish we could spend more time together but it isn't his fault. Moving is very time consuming."

"You got that right Rachael. There is a lot of stress involved as well as a lot of commitments. I better let you go. He could very well have scheduled something shortly after twelve. Take care of yourself honey"

"Thanks mom, see you soon," Rachael said happily as she hung up the phone. That had gone surprisingly well. She was very surprised that her mother was willing to go on vacation with her father. The fact that there parents were willing to see each other for such a long period of time was a vast improvement in their relationship. In-fact everyone she asked was able to go. In-addition to herself, her parents and Conan six other people were coming. Doctor Agasa and Vi were more than happy to come, as were Mitch, Amy, and George. Serena was always ready for a vacation and was already making plans for their trip.

"Rachael would you please pay attention," her father said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad."

"I know that you are having the time of your life with your new boyfriend but that doesn't mean you can spend every second of the day thinking about him and ignoring the rest of us."

Rachael blushed. Her father did have a point; she had been doing a lot of day dreaming lately.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied defensively. "What did you want?"

"You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" she asked faintly feeling her cheeks burn up with embarrassment.

"Jimmy," her father told her sounding slightly amused as she handed her the phone.

"Hello Rachel," Jimmy said sounding unsure how to react to the recent development between her and her father.

"Hi Jimmy, I'm calling about the trip to Kyoto."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. How many people will be going?"

"There will be nine people in total."

"Sounds good Rachael, I'll let my mom know. Do you have any preferences as to which hotel you would like to stay at?"

"Actually, no one really cared."

"So why can't Serena make it?"

"JIMMY!"

"Yes Rachael?" Jimmy replied nervously.

"As true as that is don't let Serena hear you say that."

"Jesus Rachael you just gave me a heart attack."

"Just having some fun," she replied giggling. It was so easy to mess with Jimmy's head.

"I'll get you back for that Rachael," Jimmy said in a warning tone.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "Actually Serena was to busy planning our itinerary to tell me what hotel. Just tell your mom to pick one."

"I'm sure she'll have one in mind ."

"Okay, and Jimmy I wanted to ask you something about Conan."

"Oh."

"He wants to talk to your mom, because his parents told him to. What is that about?"

Jimmy sighed and in a very serious tone asked her "do you know exactly how Conan and I are related?"

"Not really. Aren't you cousins or something?"

"Yes. I'll make a very long story short. My father was actually part of a very large family that didn't get along at all. There were always fighting, always. I don't pretend to know that much about it; my father never talks about it. He couldn't get away from it fast enough actually. All I know is that Conan is the son of one of my father's brothers and some girl he met at a bar."

"In that case why isn't Conan's last name Kudo?"

"His mother's family name was in danger of dying out."

"Oh, I guess I understand now, but wouldn't Conan's parents tell him to talk to your dad? Why would you tell your son to talk to the in-laws?"

"Mom has an ear for gossip and a lot of it is spread in this family. I have no idea what is going on, however I had heard horrible things through the grape vine. Everyone in the family has. The difference is my mom has the resources to confirm and deny this gossip. You know how good she is at disguises. She probably knows the truth by now and Conan's parents know it"

"Oh, wow. I hope everything is okay," she said worriedly.

"I won't lie, it probably isn't it. I'll call my mom now. Tell Conan to expect a call very soon.

Thank-you for reading chapter two! I hope you liked it. Special thanks to elsey951 and Luiz4200 for reviewing.


End file.
